Reversible Ring
Reversible Ring is a song that debuts in episode 40 performed by Aromageddon and is the unit's debut song. It is currently unknown when the full version will be released. This is a first duo unit song insert in Anime and first song of romance story theme. Performers *Aromageddon - (episode 40,42,45, 46, 54) *Aroma Kurosu - (episode 40,42,45, 46, 54) *Mikan Shiratama - (episode 40,42,45, 46, 54) Trivia * The first few lines refer to Snow White * This song is a romance story theme * The first duo unit song. Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Shukufuku no kane ringon! Akakute amai ringo Hitokuchi kajireba hora Kurakura mō toriko Soko ni hizamazuke Ware no tamashī ga uzuki kawaki dasu Nanji no na o yobu Sasoimashou unmei no mukō Yami to hikari Mazaru konton Reversible-Ring Kusuriyubi ni mebiusu no yubiwa musubu Miwaku no debiru Hohoemi no Enjeru Futari otome o shiruse Ura to omote Sato watashi Ware to nanji Itsuwari kissu Reversible-Ring Kusuriyubi ni mebiusu no yubiwa musubu Kowagarazu ni Mi o yudane oide Debiru enjeru Debiru enjeru Futari otome o aise |-| Kanji= 祝福の鐘　リンゴン！ 赤くて甘い林檎 一口齧ればほら クラクラもう虜 そこに跪け 我の魂が 疼き乾きだす 汝の名を呼ぶ 誘いましょう　運命の向こう 闇と光 混ざる混沌 Reversible-Ring 薬指に　メビウスの指輪結ぶ 魅惑のデビル 微笑みのエンジェル 二人乙女を印せ 裏と表 君と私 我と汝 偽りキッス Reversible- Ring 薬指に　メビウスの指輪結ぶ 怖がらずに 身を委ねおいで デビルエンジェル デビルエンジェル 二人乙女を愛せ |-| English= Bell of the blessing ring! The apple is red and sweet If you munch it a bite,hey! You are already a captive Kneel that My soul is going to rankle and dry And I'll call your name We invite you for the destination of fate The dark and the light Chaos is mixed Reversible-Ring Moebius'ring put on our third fingers The devil of charm The angel of smile Mark our,the two pure girls! Front and back of surfaces You and I You and I We give somebody a kiss of artificial Reversible-Ring Moebius'ring put on our third fingers Don't be afraid of us Put your body into our both hands and come on The devil and the Angel The devil and the Angel Love our,the two pure girls! Full Rōmaji= Shukufuku no kane ringon♪ akakute amai ringo Hitokuchi kajireba hora kurakura mō toriko Soko ni hizamazuke ware no tamashī ga uzuki kawakidasu nanji no na wo yobu Sasoimashou unmei no mukō Yami to hikari mazaru konton Reversible-Ring kusuriyubi ni mebiusu no yubiwa musubu Miwaku no debiru Hohoemi no enjeru Futari otome wo shiruse Kirrakirarakkīrakira! Shiawase ni naritai na Hitomi matatakeba hora raburabu daisuki yo Aragau koto nado mijin mo dekimai ware to tomo ni are nanji wa hanshin Ibara no michi haoto hibikasete Yume to namida mune wo nurasu Reversible-Ring chikai aou eien no kusari tsunagu Himitsu no debiru Madoromi no enjeru Futari tagai wo kizame Ura to omote Kimi to watashi Ware to nanji Itsuwari kisu Reversible-Ring kusuriyubi ni mebiusu no yubiwa musubu Kowagarazu ni Mi wo yudane Oide Devil&Angel… Devil&Angel… Futari otome wo aise |-| Kanji= 祝福の钟りんごんっ♪ 赤くて甘いりんご 一口かじればほら　クラクラ　もう虏 そこに跪け　我の魂が　疼き渇きだす　汝の名を呼ぶ 诱いましょう　运命の向こう 闇と光 混ざる混沌 Reversible-Ring 薬指にメビウスの指轮结ぶ 魅惑のデビル 微笑みのエンジェル 二人乙女をしるせ キッラキララッキーラキら！ 幸せになりたいな 瞳瞬けばほら　ラブラブ大好きよ 抗う事など　微尘も出来まい　我と共にあれ　汝は半身 茨の道　羽音响かせて 梦と涙　胸を濡らす Reversible-Ring 誓い合おう　永远の锁繋ぐ 秘密のデビル 微睡みのエンジェル 二人互いを刻め 里と表 君と私 我と汝 伪りキス Reversible-Ring 薬指にメビウスの指轮结ぶ 怖がらずに 身を委ね おいで Devil & Angel… Devil & Angel… 二人乙女を爱せ |-| English= TBA Galleries *'Reversible Ring/Image Gallery ' *'Reversible Ring/Video Gallery ' Category:Songs By Aromageddon Category:Songs By Aroma Category:Songs By Mikan Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Unit Song